Processing of images to detect objects has numerous applications. One such application is the detection of human faces within an image. Once a face is located in an image, other processing may be applied, such as facial recognition or movement tracking.
Various algorithms have been developed for tracking objects, including the detection of human faces within an image. However, these techniques do not work well when attempting to detect faces of pets, such as dogs, within images. Conventional face detection algorithms have difficulty generating a classifier that can detect the presence of pet faces across the whole range of facial patterns across different pet breeds. For example, pets such as dogs have very high diversity in visual patterns across breeds.